Killing Turkey
Killing Turkey is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 2nd case of the Special Holiday Event. It is the second case set in Thanksgiving event. Plot While everyone was scrambling at the home appliances market to buy discounted goods for Black Friday, Chief Seymore invited the team to attend a Thanksgiving dinner at Mr. Albert Hamsley's home. When Mr. Hamsley is about to remove the cloche of the roasted turkey, but instead of turkey, they witnessing the body of the Native Papewes man called Kokum Rainwolf, his body was served as a Thanksgiving meal to the guests, who're freaks out and run away despite the team attempt to calm them down. Upon investigation, it was found out that Kokum's body had been actually roasted as a turkey after being slaughtered. The five people were labelled as suspects: Albert Hamsley (head of the family), Veronica Hamsley (housewife), Sebastien Leclair (butler), Nancy Watkins (cook), and Miranda Hamsley (highschooler). Mid-investigation, the team found the reason why Hamsley family hired Kokum to works as gardener and house guard to keep his eyes on any dangers they face it. Albert say that Kokum was a good friend with them and he will teach him about the real world related to how the Papewes tribe saves white pilgrims from starve before his death. Meanwhile, Veronica calls the team, she said that her daughter Miranda is stuck under the tree. After they rescued Miranda, they then found enough clues to arrest Nancy Watkins, the cook of Hamsley family, for the murder. Nancy tried to deny involves crime, but quickly breaks into the tears as she admitted for the murder. Nancy had always seen everyone that was served Kokum's body in the Thanksgiving dinner acting as genocide of the Papewes Indians. Nancy thought that Papewes tribe could befriended someone and she still hates Kokum. She felt that she had to warn them somehow, so she decided to commit a murder to tell them they'd also end dead when Papewes tribe ruins white people's life. Kokum was her love interest, but she had to kill Papewes person and he came in sight by the time. As she felt she had made a big mistake killing her loved one, she was crying when the team found her for first time. At the trial, Nancy said that she was guilty for her actions and that they were all wrong. However, she felt happy for having warned everyone about the danger of friendship with Indians. She mentioned to the Papewes people that they were wrong by befriended white people, and she also mentioned that Kokum was befriends Albert, the head of the family that was served Kokum's body. Judge Westley sentenced her to 30 years in a psychiatric institution. After trial, the Hamsley family resumes the Thanksgiving dinner with a real roasted turkey and gives the player a costume as a prize for their work. Summary Victim *'Kokum Rainwolf' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Nancy Watkins' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats green bean casserole. *The suspect wears black and white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect eats green bean casserole. *The suspect blood type is B+. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect eats green bean casserole. *The suspect wears black and white. *The suspect blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect eats green bean casserole. *The suspect wears black and white. *The suspect blood type is B+. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats green bean casserole. *The suspect is female. Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer eats green bean casserole. *The killer wears black and white. *The killer's blood type is B+. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Thanksgiving Feast *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:Thanksgiving Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images